tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Other Mid Sodor Railway Engines
Several other engines worked alongside Duke, Stuart, Falcon and Stanley on the former Mid Sodor Railway. Their fates were left unknown when their railway went bankrupt and closed, it is presumed they were sold or scrapped. These engines never appeared in any of The Railway Series stories, but appeared on the Reverend W. Awdry's model layouts of the Mid Sodor Railway. Though their existence was implied, they were never mentioned by name. Some of these engines were on display at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway, before the railway finally closed in 2005. In the television series, Skarloey, Rheneas, and Duncan made various cameo appearances on the Mid Sodor Railway though they were depicted as the other engines working alongside Duke, Falcon, Stuart and Smudger. Albert Albert *'Number': MSR 5 *'Designer': Henry Hughes *'Builder': Falcon Works *'Built': circa 1904 *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-6-0T There were two engines named Albert on Awdry's layout. Basis The first version, was built from a Minitrains Baldwin modified into an 0-6-0. The second version was based on a Falcon Hughes loco in original Corris Railway condition, like Falcon. Livery The newer version of Albert was painted sky blue with a black running board, and brass fittings. The original version's livery is unknown. Gallery File:Albert(MS)1.png|Albert on Awdry's layout File:Albert(MS)3.jpg|Albert drawn by 01Salty File:CorrisRailway.jpg|Albert's basis Jim Jim *'Number': MSR 6 *'Class': Kerr Stuart Skylark *'Builder': Kerr, Stuart & Co. *'Built': sometime between circa 1900 and 1930 *'Configuration': 0-4-2T Jim was built by Awdry from a Gem Vari-kit, similar to Tim. Basis Jim is based on a Kerr Stuart Skylark class locomotive. Livery Jim was painted green with a brass dome, a black footplate, and the top of his side tanks were painted black. His name and number were painted in yellow on either side. Gallery File:Jimdrawnby01Salty.jpg|Jim drawn by 01Salty File:JimTrainz.png|Jim in Trainz, modelled and skinned by Sodor Workshops File:JimBasis.jpg|Jim's basis Tim Tim *'Number': MSR 7 *'Configuration': 0-4-0T Tim was built by Awdry as a generic tram locomotive, from a Gem Vari-kit. Livery Tim was painted black with a brass dome. Trivia * In one of Awdry's scrapbooks, it is noted that Tim pulled passenger trains to Cas-ny-Hawin. Gallery File:TimMidSodorRailway.png|Tim on Awdry's layout File:Timdrawnby01Salty.jpg|Tim drawn by 01Salty File:Timthemsrengine by sudrianbranchlines-dahb9vj.jpg|Tim's Trainz model by SudrianStudios Jerry Jerry *'Builder': Andrew Barclay Sons & Co. *'Built': circa 1919 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T Jerry was built by Awdry from a Peco kit. Basis The Peco Jeanette kit Jerry is made from is of a freelance design. However, the kit was based on the Andrew Barclay locomotive "Doll". Livery Jerry was painted green with a gold dome, a black footplate, and the top of his side-tanks were painted black. His name and number were painted in yellow on either side. Gallery File:Jerrydrawnby01Salty.jpg|Jerry drawn by 01Salty File:JerryBasis.jpg|Jerry's basis File:JerryModelledInTrainzBySudrianStudios.png|Jerry's Trainz model by SudrianStudios Atlas and Alfred Atlas and Alfred *'Class': Decauville Type 1 *'Builder': Jouef Decauville *'Built': circa 1899 *'Configuration': 0-4-0PT Atlas and Alfred are two mine engines that worked at the mines of the Mid Sodor Railway, it is currently unknown what happened to the engines who worked at the mines which later were closed. Atlas and Alfred also have open cabs. Basis Atlas and Alfred were based and modelled on the Jouef Decauville Type 1 0-4-0PT locomotive. Livery Atlas and Alfred were painted light brown with a brass dome, and black paint above their side-tanks. Trivia * Awdry's original layout had two mine engines, but only one engine was featured on the second layout. Gallery File:TheMinesEnginedrawnby01Salty.jpg|A mine engine drawn by 01Salty File:AtlasTrainz.png|Atlas in Trainz, modelled and skinned by WildNorWester File:TheMineEngines'Basis.png|Atlas and Alfred's basis, with an added cab John and Jennings Jennings *'Designer': William G. Bagnall *'Builder': W.G. Bagnall & Co. *'Built': 1896 *'Configuration': 2-4-0 John *'Configuration': 0-4-2T The Reverend W. Awdry's original layout of Mid Sodor featured two other red engines, named John and Jennings. They were both built from Peco James kits. John's basis is unknown, but Jennings appears to be based on the Groudle Gen Railway's Sea Lion. The two unidentified engines remained in storage at the Cadeby Light Railway. One was painted dark red with a brass dome, and the other was painted crimson. Gallery File:SeaLionEngine.jpg|Jennings' basis; Sea Lion External Links * http://www.pegnsean.net/~railwayseries/msrhistory.htm * http://www.pegnsean.net/~railwayseries/duke.htm Category:0-4-0 Category:0-4-2 Category:0-6-0 Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines